Et Kise sourit version tout public
by Cardalba
Summary: Version tout public (ou presque... on va dire interdit aux moins de 13 ans) de la fic surprise pour Grwn du même nom. Kaoru a un parrain surprotecteur, un oncle perdu de vue qui refait surface, des grands cousins psychopathes, pas de maman... Et son papa? Ben son papa, il dort... Yaoi/threesome


Bonjour à toutes (tous ? Messieurs, si vous lisez manifestez vous !) ! Cette fic est la version tout public de la fic cadeau pour Grwn qui avait découvert l'invité surprise (Aida Riko) dans l'un des chapitres de Kuroko no CAPES. Laura-067 et tohru65 avaient également deviné, mais Laura avait déclaré ne rien vouloir et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de torhu65. Si elles changent d'avis, c'est toujours possible !

Grwn m'avait demandé une surprise, j'espère avoir relevé le défi avec ce « couple » que pour ma part je n'ai jamais rencontré (en tout cas sur le fandom français).

Donc, Grwn, cette histoire est pour toi, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ceci.

**Avertissements** (mais est-ce vraiment utile ? le rating et les persos donnent quand même de sacrés indices... mais bon, au cas où quelqu'un se soit perdu...) : Yaoi (relation homme/homme), Threesome (trois personnages impliqués dans la même relation, en même temps), Pairings bizarres

**D'autre part, j'ai un petit défi pour vous** : De nombreux personnages très secondaires font leur apparition dans cet OS. Tous les personnages autres que ceux de KnB sont tirés d'autres mangas et animes.

**J'offre un OS** à celui(ceux)/celle(s) qui trouvent au moins **cinq des animes concernés** (si une histoire écrite par moi peut être considérée comme une récompense...), sur le pairing de son choix parmi les fandoms suivants : KnB, Ace of Diamond (anime jusqu'à l'épisode 43), Haikyu (anime jusqu'à l'épisode 21), Free (saisons 1 et 2), Bleach, Prince of Tennis (sauf la fille avec les tresses dont j'ai oublié le nom et qui me sort par les yeux).

Vous pouvez aussi indiquer un thème et éventuellement un rating.

Pour info, il y a 27 personnages concernés appartenant à 16 animes différents... Bonne chance ! Petite précision, Kaoru sort quant à lui tout droit de mon imagination, donc ne cherchez pas la référence, y en a pas...

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

KYADKR

Seul le bip régulier de l'électrocardiogramme venait briser le silence pesant. Allongé entre les draps blancs, un jeune homme blond était relié à diverses machines dont Aomine ignorait pour l'essentiel à quoi elles servaient.

Il était là depuis plusieurs heures et avait encore du mal à se convaincre que c'était bien Kise qui était dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Ce même Kise qui hier encore l'appelait - bruyant Kise - pour lui proposer un one and one.

Ce même Kise qui...

Quelques coups frappés contre la porte restée ouverte pour permettre les allées et venues des infirmières le tirèrent de ses pensées.

_ Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête, Kasamatsu Yukio.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer faisait une bonne tête de moins qu'Aomine, mais dégageait une fort impression d'autorité.

Il portait un costume gris perle, ajusté, qui mettait en valeur autant sa silhouette athlétique que ses yeux gris. Une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu nuit complétaient le costume parfaitement repassé.

Aomine se leva et s'étira, déployant 1,90 mètre de muscles. Puis il fit face au nouvel arrivant.

_ 'soir. J'suis Aomine Daiki, mais j'pense pas qu'j'avais b'soin d'me présenter...

L'expression de l'inspecteur laissa transparaître sa surprise avant de se fermer. Les yeux gris détaillèrent la silhouette féline de l'ancien Ace de Too. Le même teint hâlé, les mêmes cheveux et yeux bleus sombres, la même attitude vaguement prédatrice que dans son souvenir. En revanche, Kasamatsu ne se rappelait pas les cernes sous les yeux, la tension dans les épaules et les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Il haussa également un sourcil en avisant l'uniforme froissé. Pas de réprobation, mais de surprise. De tous les métiers possibles, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Aomine choisirait d'entrer dans la police.

Passé cette inspection réciproque, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Geste pas vraiment amical, mais complètement impersonnel non plus. Ils se dévisagèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'Aomine ne reprenne la parole.

_ Tu disais que t'étais chargé de l'enquête ? Sur l'accident de Kise ?

_ Oui, l'expert de la compagnie d'assurance a noté des anomalies qui l'ont conduit à demander l'ouverture d'une enquête officielle. Es-tu au courant des circonstances de l'accident ? Dès que j'ai su que c'était Kise la victime, j'ai foncé ici pour avoir des nouvelles de sa santé, je n'ai pas lu l'ensemble du dossier... Comment va-t-il ?

Aomine se passa la main sur le visage puis se rassit, invitant Kasamatsu à faire de même.

_ Coma léger suite à un trauma crânien, multiples fractures et hématomes, mais pas d'hémorragies internes. Sa vie est plus en danger, mais ils savent pas quand il va se réveiller, ni même s'il va se réveiller un jour. Il a passé une partie de la nuit au bloc et une autre intervention est prévue dans deux jours.

Kasamatsu acquiesça, rassuré quant à l'état de santé du blond, et un peu étonné qu'Aomine en sache autant et accepte de lui en parler.

_ Et pour l'accident ?

Cette fois, Aomine se prit la tête à deux mains, coudes posés sur les genoux.

_ L'accident... Vu qu't'es là, peu de chance que ce soit un accident, hein ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il enchaîna.

_ Kise m'a appelé hier matin. Il voulait qu'on se voit après son vol d'entraînement. J'ai dit ok, et que je viendrait le chercher à l'aérodrome. Quand je suis arrivé, il venait de décoller. Un peu inhabituel, y a quasiment jamais de retard. Ça fait cinq ans que Kise a sa licence, deux ans qu'il vole là-bas et ça a dû arriver, quoi, trois fois ? Mais bon, rien d'alarmant. Par contre, en vol, ça se sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Kise, j'l'ai vu voler souvent, c'est comme quand il joue au basket, c'est... élégant. Putain, ça fait des années que je le vois et le seul terme qui m'est jamais paru lui convenir, c'est élégant ! La première fois qu'il m'a entendu, il a cru que j'me foutais de sa gueule. Mais même pas...

Kasamatsu écoutait Aomine parler, dériver du sujet initial. Ça faisait une douzaine d'années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il n'aurait jamais cru le voir dans cet état : il était loin, l'adolescent blasé qui répétait à qui voulait l'entendre « le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi-même ».

_ Bref, hier, son vol, il était tout sauf élégant. Y avait des à coups, c'était pas fluide. D'ailleurs ça a pas duré longtemps. A peine dix minutes et Kise entamait déjà les manoeuvres d'approche.

Aomine s'interrompit et lança un coup d'oeil à son voisin.

_ Tu vas peut-être pas me croire mais là j'ai eu un putain de mauvais pressentiment. C'était déjà arrivé que Kise atterrisse plus tôt ou que l'appareil se comporte bizarrement à cause d'un problème technique. Y a jamais eu de soucis vraiment grave. Il se posait, des fois un peu brutalement, les mécanos vérifiaient et il repartait. Mais cette fois, crois-moi ou pas, j'ai senti que ça allait mal finir. Parait que j'ai gueulé d'appeler une ambulance avant même que l'avion soit au sol. Ça m'était pas arrivé depuis des années, mais j'suis entré dans la zone.

Tout au long de son discours, Aomine n'avait cessé de jeter des regards en coin à son interlocuteur que le fixait sans changer d'expression.

_ Après c'est un peu flou. J'vois l'avion qui se crashe, le moteur qui fume et quelques flammes qui commencent à en sortir. Vu que j'avais commencé à courir avant, j'suis arrivé le premier. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai arraché c'qui restait de la portière, détaché Kise et j'l'ai tiré d'là le plus vite que j'pouvais. On était à vingt mètres quand ça a explosé. Assez près pour sentir l'explosion, mais suffisamment loin pour pas être pris dedans. J'ai entendu les sirènes... et j'me suis rendu compte qu'il bougeait pas. Il était allongé sous moi, j'crois qu'j'avais fait ça par réflexe pour l'protéger de l'explosion. Et c'est là que j'lai vu... Tout ce sang... Putain...

La voix d'Aomine se brisa.

_ ... Y a fallu que les ambulanciers m'écartent de force. Je me rappelle plus, mais parait que j'voulais pas l'lâcher. Tu m'étonnes, mon meilleur ami se vidait de son sang sous mes yeux, tu parles que j'allais pas l'lâcher !

Dire que Kasamatsu était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il était stupéfié. Et un peu gêné aussi. Voir un homme aussi fier qu'Aomine Daiki fondre en larmes devant lui était une expérience dont il se serait bien passé.

_ Oh putain, et v'l'à que j'chiale comme une gonzesse...

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Kasamatsu finit par se lever pour poser une main sur l'épaule d'Aomine. Il la serra en signe de réconfort. Puis il sortit de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une boîte de mouchoirs, un encas et un verre d'eau, Aomine semblait avoir repris contenance. Il accepta le tout avec reconnaissance.

_ Merci. J'ai pas bougé depuis qu'ils l'ont ramené du bloc dans la nuit. Les infirmières me filent un truc à boire ou à grignoter de temps en temps et elles m'ont laissé rester cette nuit. J'pouvais pas partir. Trop peur qu'il crève si j'lui tournais l'dos même rien qu'une seconde.

_ Et sa famille ? demanda Kasamatsu. Je sais qu'il n'en était pas proche au lycée, mais...

_ Non, répondit Aomine. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec les années. Ça fait bien six ans qu'il voit plus personne, même s'il continue d'envoyer de l'argent à ses parents pour financer les études de son petit frère. Et sa femme s'est barrée l'année dernière après avoir vidé tous les comptes auxquels elle avait accès.

_ Sa femme ? Kise était marié ?

Aomine acquiesça avec un sourire moqueur et pendant quelques instants, Kasamatsu retrouva un peu de son ancienne arrogance.

_ Toi aussi, ça te choque ? Ouais, Kise a été marié. Presque trois ans.

Kasamatsu acquiesça. Bien évidemment qu'il était choqué ! Il avait toujours cru que son ancien équipier était gay et amoureux du joueur fantôme de Teiko, vu comment il le collait ! Et l'admiration que le top model vouait à Aomine lui-même lui avait toujours paru un peu équivoque... Alors découvrir que le blond avait été marié... ça pouvait surprendre.

_ Une idée de la raison pour laquelle elle est partie ? demanda l'inspecteur.

Aomine acquiesça.

_ Ouais, moi j'en ai une. Kise te dirait que j'ai tort, mais bon... Cette nana, elle était avec Kise que pour son fric. J'étais pas franchement d'accord pour qu'ils se fréquentent et encore moins pour le mariage, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire sur la question.

Kasamatsu fit signe qu'il comprenait et Aomine poursuivit.

_ Je sais pas ce que tu as suivi de la carrière de mannequin de Kise, mais son succès s'est jamais démenti, il a même augmenté avec les années. Mais l'année dernière, Kise a annoncé qu'il voulait raccrocher. Il disait qu'il voulait profiter de sa famille.

_ Et tu penses que c'est pour ça que sa femme est partie ? demanda Kasamatsu.

_ Aucun doute pour moi, la vache à lait allait se tarir, autant partir avant.

_ Et elle a vidé les comptes. Kise a réagi comment ?

Aomine soupira.

_ Rien. Il a juste signé les papiers nécessaires au divorce quand ils sont arrivés. Comme c'est elle qui est partie, il n'aura rien à payer. Il a juste dit « qu'elle garde l'argent, c'est pas comme si j'allais en manquer »...

_ Il avait d'autres comptes.

_ Ouais, et il était encore millionnaire après ça.

_ Et depuis ? Il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Non, personne. C'est pourtant pas faute d'occasions, entre les rendez-vous arrangés par la famille et son boulot. Parce qu'apparemment, pilote de ligne, ça attire les femmes.

Kasamatsu leva la main pour interrompre le flot d'information.

_ Attends, attends. Pilote de ligne ? Rendez-vous arrangés par la famille ? Mais je croyais qu'il ne les voyait plus ?

Aomine laissa échapper un petit rire.

_ Ouais, pilote de ligne. Ça fait cinq ans qu'il a commencé, il a mené ses études et ses débuts en parallèle de sa carrière de mannequin. Et pour la famille, je parle de celle du coeur, pas de celle du sang. C'est vrai que Kise t'a perdu de vue après que tu aies eu ton diplôme. Il a essayé plusieurs fois de te retrouver, je sais qu'il est même allé voir tes parents, mais...

Aomine laissa sa phrase en suspens et haussa les épaules.

Kasamatsu était surpris d'apprendre que Kise avait essayé de le retrouver. Il eut l'air un peu gêné lorsqu'Aomine parla de ses parents.

_ Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas réussi. J'ose à peine imaginer l'accueil que lui ont réservé mes parents ! Ils m'ont mis à la porte juste après le lycée. Ils m'ont versé une petite pension jusqu'à ma majorité, histoire de pas avoir d'ennuis avec la protection de l'enfance et ils ont coupés tous contacts juste après.

Aomine haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Kasamatsu soupira, puis lâcha :

_ Je suis gay. Visiblement, ce n'était pas compatible avec être leur fils...

Aomine hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

_ Pas de chance. Et t'es malheureusement pas le seul dans ce cas-là... Moi, ça va, ils ont fini par accepter, même si ma mère continue de me réclamer des petits-enfants. Surtout après les visites de Satsuki.

_ Satsuki ? demanda Kasamatsu, tout en enregistrant l'information qu'Aomine venait de lui donner.

_ Notre manager à Teiko, puis la mienne au lycée, c'est mon amie d'enfance.

_ Avec les cheveux roses ? Et ses données ?

Aomine acquiesça.

_ Mais je vois pas trop le rapport... Et tu n'as pas fini cette histoire de famille...

Kasamatsu vit un sourire presque tendre venir éclairer le visage de l'ancien Ace. Décidément, cet Aomine plus mâture n'avait pas fini de le surprendre.

_ Satsuki a six enfants et un septième en route, alors quand elle rentre chez ses parents, ma mère est un peu jalouse... Et pour la famille, je parle de la Génération des Miracles.

_ Vous êtes restés en contact ?

_ Même plus que ça. Après cette fameuse WinterCup, on est redevenus ce qu'on était à Teiko : une fratrie, un peu bizarre, un peu disfonctionnelle, mais très soudée. Six frères et une soeur. Alors quand les uns et les autres ont finis par se caser, je te raconte pas les réunions de famille... Surtout si tu rajoutes Seirin, qui était et est restée une équipe très soudée.

Aomine râlait, mais le sourire doux qu'il arborait cassait un peu l'effet.

Kasamatsu était assez étonné que le Génération des Miracles soit restée ensemble toutes ces années.

Au collège, ils apparaissaient comme un rassemblement disparate de talents individuels, dont le ciment était Kuroko, le joueur fantôme. Après le départ de celui-ci, l'équipe avait éclaté. Au lycée, dispersés dans des établissements différents, ils avaient fait l'apprentissage de la défaite et gagné en maturité, mais Kasamatsu ne les pensait pas si proches les uns des autres.

Il était cependant curieux de savoir ce qu'étaient devenus tous ces joueurs talentueux. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de poser la question, Aomine reprenant :

_ De toute manière, tu finiras par les rencontrer. Tetsu est passé hier soir, c'était le plus près, il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à revenir. Les autres devraient suivre dans la journée. Et bien sûr, Shintarou est déjà sur place, il n'aurait pas toléré qu'un autre médecin s'occupe de Kise.

Aomine marqua un temps d'arrêt.

_ Il faudra d'ailleurs que je rappelle Seijuro pour le prévenir de ta présence.

Il grimaça.

_ Ça risque de ne pas lui plaire...

Un peu perdu par l'usage des prénoms, Kasamatsu n'eut pas le temps d'interroger Aomine. Des rires d'enfants retentirent dans le couloir, accompagnés des voix de deux hommes l'une grave et puissante, l'autre discrète et neutre.

Aomine se leva.

_ Ah, voilà Tetsu et Taiga.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux enfants franchirent la porte et se jetèrent dans les bras d'Aomine en criant des « Dai-ji, Dai-ji » retentissants, sans remarquer la présence de Kasamatsu.

Ils furent rapidement suivis par deux adultes, le plus grand portant un autre enfant dans les bras.

Kasamatsu reconnut sans peine Kuroko Tetsuya et Kagami Taiga, le joueur fantôme et l'ace de Seirin.

Ceux-ci le saluèrent d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Aomine, qui s'était rassis, un enfant sur chaque genou.

_ Haruhi, Ryoma, laissez respirer Daiki, ordonna Kuroko. Et dites bonjour à Kasamatsu-san.

Aussitôt, les deux petits descendirent des genoux d'Aomine pour venir s'incliner poliment devant l'inspecteur.

_ Bonjour, Kasamatsu-san !

_ Euh... Bonjour ?

Puis Kasamatsu observa Aomine serrer Kuroko dans ses bras et échanger une poignée de mains chaleureuse avec Kagami. Qui aurait cru que les deux anciens rivaux s'entendraient aussi bien ? Puis Aomine se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

_ Kasamatsu, je pense que tu as reconnu Tetsu et Taiga. Les deux petites terreurs ici sont leurs enfants, Haruhi, 5 ans et Ryoma, 7 ans. Quant à cet adorable garçon, il s'appelle Kaoru. Kise Kaoru.

Kasamatsu ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda plus attentivement l'enfant d'environ un an qu'Aomine avait à présent dans les bras. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés, de grands yeux verts et un petit nez retroussé, l'enfant était en effet adorable.

_ C'est le fils de Kise ? demanda Kasamatsu, bien qu'il eut peu de doutes sur la réponse.

Aomine acquiesça.

_ Il a treize mois. Sa mère est partie quand il en avait deux. Kise l'a élevé seul.

Le silence qui suivit, troublé par les vagissements de Kaoru, fut brisé par Kagami.

_ Daiki, nous avons croisé Shintarou en bas. Il nous a dit que l'état de Ryouta était stable et qu'il faudrait essayer de te faire manger et dormir.

Kuroko enchaîna.

_ Tu es là depuis presque 24 heures, Daiki. Ryouta va aussi bien que possible, tu dois te reposer. Kaoru aura besoin de toi.

_ Ouais, ouais, je sais. Vous restez un moment ?

Face à la réponse positive, Aomine soupira.

_ Ok, je vais rentrer prendre une douche et dormir un peu. Grâce à Kasamatsu ici présent, j'ai déjà mangé. Faut aussi que je rappelle Seijuro. Kasamatsu est inspecteur de police, l'accident de Kise n'en serait pas un...

Les deux anciens joueurs de Seirin grimacèrent.

_ Ça ne va pas lui plaire... commenta Kuroko.

Puis il se tourna vers Kasamatsu.

_ Désolé de te demander ça, Kasamatsu-san, mais pourrais-tu raccompagner Daiki chez lui ? Je n'aimerai pas qu'il ait un accident en rentrant. Si tu n'as pas d'autres obligations ?

_ Non, je peux le faire. En fait, j'étais venu aux nouvelles et Aomine-san avait commencé à me raconter les circonstances du crash.

_ Laisse tomber le -san, y a bien que quand je suis en service qu'on m'appelle comme ça, déclara Aomine. Allez on y va ! Pour Kaoru...

_ Garde-le, il est midi, je sais que tu as de quoi le nourrir chez toi et il fera la sieste en même temps que toi, décida Kuroko.

_ Et Daiki... Viens à la maison demain. Shintarou est de garde, mais tout le monde sera là.

_ Même Kazu ?

_ Oui, il a annulé sa dernière date dès qu'il a su pour Ryouta.

Aomine soupira puis acquiesça.

_ Ok, je viendrai. A demain.

_ Au revoir, Kuroko-san, Kagami-san, Haruhi-chan, Ryoma-kun.

_ Au revoir, Kasamatsu-san. Bonne chance pour l'enquête.

Kasamatsu acquiesça puis quitta la pièce à la suite d'Aomine, non sans un dernier coup d'oeil à Kise.

Il entendit derrière lui les voix des enfants.

_ To-chan, To-chan ! Pourquoi Ryouta-ji il bouge pas ? Pis c'était qui le monsieur avec Dai-ji ?

Il fut ensuite entraîné par Aomine et n'entendit pas la réponse.

Kaoru était toujours dans les bras de son oncle. Du moins Kasamatsu pensait pouvoir l'appeler ainsi.

_ Est-ce que l'ex-femme de Kise a gardé des droits sur Kaoru ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

Aomine attendit que les portes se referment pour répondre.

_ Non, Seijuro y a veillé. C'est lui qui s'est occupé des démarches. Je n'ai pas tout suivi, Kise avait trop besoin d'aide à l'époque. Je crois qu'elle a été reconnue coupable d'abandon d'enfant et que tous ses droits sur Kaoru lui ont été retirés.

_ Il faudra sûrement que je rencontre cette personne pour les détails. Et peut-être que tu devrais contacter un avocat.

Appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, Aomine semblait encore plus fatigué que dans la chambre du blessé.

_ Déjà fait, répondit-il en fermant les yeux. On en a un dans la famille. T'as qu'à venir demain, tu rencontreras Seijuro. J'lui dirai quand j'l'appelerai.

Surpris par l'invitation, Kasamatsu s'apprêtait à refuser lorsqu'Aomine reprit.

_ Pas la peine de dire non, on sera dimanche, tu bosses pas. Si tu as un compagnon, il sera le bienvenu, suffit que j'envoie un mail à Tetsu.

Aomine rouvrit les yeux.

_ Tu sais, Kise t'a toujours considéré comme faisant partie de la famille, donc te sens pas gêné. Tout le monde sera content de te voir réapparaître.

Kasamatsu finit par acquiescer.

_ D'accord, je viendrai. Je suis seul en ce moment, donc je peux peut-être passer te prendre, surtout que je ne connais pas l'adresse...

_ On verra. On va déjà rentrer, nourrir Kaoru et j'suis sûr que tu as d'autres questions. Autant régler ça maintenant. Tu as une voiture ?

_ Oui, je suis garé un peu plus loin.

_ Tant mieux, je suis v'nu avec le SAMU. Ma moto doit encore être à l'aérodrome. Faudra que j'demande demain si y a quelqu'un qui peut m'y emmener.

Cette fois, Kasamatsu ne fut pas surpris. Motard, c'était bien un truc qui convenait à Aomine.

En silence, ils parvinrent au véhicule et s'installèrent. Puis Aomine guida Kasamatsu jusqu'à chez lui.

Le policier habitait en banlieue, dans un petit immeuble de trois étages dont il occupait seul le dernier.

La concierge fut un peu surprise de voir Aomine rentrer aussi tôt dans la journée, Kaoru dans les bras. Elle fronça les sourcils en avisant son costume froissé et l'inconnu derrière lui.

Aomine la salua rapidement, puis monta les escalier, imité par Kasamatsu.

_ C'était Matsuoka Gou-san. Très gentille mais une vraie commère. Elle habite avec son compagnon Hazuki Nagisa-san au rez-de-chaussée. Le premier étage est occupé par des étudiants en colocation. Il n'y a personne au deuxième pour le moment.

Aomine ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_ Installe-toi au salon, je mets quelque chose à chauffer pour Kaoru et j'arrive, indiqua-t-il.

Kasamatsu imita son hôte et se déchaussa dans l'entrée. Puis il suivit la direction indiquée par le métis.

Il pénétra dans un salon meublé à l'européenne et fut tout de suite impressionné par le nombre de photos. Il y en avait partout et de toutes les tailles. L'ensemble rendait cependant une impression chaleureuse et non surchargée.

Peu habitué aux canapés, Kasamatsu préféra s'installer sur l'un des coussins posés autour de la table basse. Puis il détailla un peu plus son environnement.

La collection de films et de dessins animés pour enfants qui accompagnait la télévision grand écran indiquait qu'Aomine accueillait souvent ses neveux et nièces d'adoption ou qu'il avait des goûts étranges pour un jeune adulte. Kasamatsu penchait pour la première solution, aidé par les nombreuses peluches, poupées et jeux de construction rangés dans un coin du salon.

Au vu des diverses photos, une quinzaine d'enfants faisait partie de la vie du métis.

Sur la photo de groupe - format géant - Kasamatsu reconnut sans peine les membres de la Génération des Miracles, même avec dix ans de plus. Il reconnut également certains membres de Seirin comme Kyoshi Teppei et Kagami Taiga, mais d'autres ne lui rappelaient que de vagues souvenirs.

Il en était encore à examiner cette photo lorsqu'Aomine revint de la cuisine, Kaoru sur un bras, un plateau avec le repas du bébé sur l'autre.

Kasamatsu se releva pour le débarrasser du plateau mais se retrouva sans vraiment comprendre assis sur le canapé, Kaoru sur les genoux.

_ Désolé, mais c'est plus facile pour la becquée s'il est en face de moi.

Kasamatsu acquiesça vaguement, son attention tournée vers l'enfant qui l'inspectait en retour. L'inspecteur dut passer l'examen, puisque Kaoru lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à babiller en agitant les mains dans tous les sens.

_ Il est d'aussi bonne composition que son père, commenta Aomine.

Puis il attira l'attention de l'enfant sur la purée de carotte et la viande hachée et commença à le nourrir.

_ Je suppose que tu as encore des questions ?

Kasamatsu prit le temps de réfléchir avant de reprendre.

_ Qui récupère la garde de Kaoru si quelque chose arrive à Kise ?

_ Moi. C'est arrangé avec Kise depuis longtemps. Je suis le parrain du petit, c'est moi qui le garde lorsque Kise doit partir plusieurs jours pour le boulot. Il a même sa chambre ici.

_ Et la fortune de Kise ?

_ Tout va à Kaoru. Seijuro t'en parlera mieux que moi, c'est lui qui gère tout l'aspect financier en même temps que son entreprise.

_ Quand tu parles de Seijuro, c'est bien Akashi Seijuro, ancien capitaine de la Génération des Miracles et grand magnat de l'industrie, l'une des plus grosses fortunes du Japon ?

Aomine acquiesça.

_ C'est bien lui. Mais oublie le « ancien », Seijuro reste le Capitaine de la Génération des Miracles ! Et c'est la plus grosse fortune du Japon depuis presque deux ans. Si tu comptes tous les fonds qu'il gère en plus des siens, il se hisse au dixième rang mondial.

_ En plus des siens ?

_ Oui, ceux de Kise notamment. Seijuro a toujours refusé que quelqu'un de la famille ait des problèmes d'argent. Donc il a souvent investi dans nos projets. Et en général ça a bien réussi et généré pas mal de profits, gérés par Seijuro.

_ Tu disais que Kise voulait abandonner le mannequinat. Qui était au courant ?

_ Toute la famille et sa boîte, qui appartient d'ailleurs à Seijuro.

_ Comment ont-ils réagi ?

_ La famille était contente. Entre les vols et les shootings, on voyait Kise seulement en coup de vent. Et sa boîte n'a pas fait de difficultés particulières. L'avantage d'avoir Seijuro dans la famille...

_ Même le manager de Kise ? Son revenu devait dépendre de son mannequin ?

_ C'est la même manager qui suit Kise depuis le début, elle était plutôt contente pour lui.

_ Donc pas de rancune de ce côté ?

Aomine secoua la tête. Il essuya le visage de Kaoru avec une serviette avant de passer à la compote.

_ Et ses fans ?

_ Ça s'est beaucoup calmé par rapport au lycée ! Ses fans ont grandi en même temps que lui. L'annonce de sa retraite n'a pas fait de vague. Beaucoup de lettres de soutien, une ou deux de menaces, remises à la police par mon intermédiaire. Ça fait des mois qu'il n'a rien reçu de ce type.

_ Et dans son travail de pilote de ligne ? Pas de difficulté particulière ?

_ Pas que je sache. Kise aime beaucoup ce travail et les gens qu'il y côtoie.

_ Reste son ex-femme. Comment s'est passée la procédure ?

Aomine soupira. Il rassembla les reliefs du repas de Kaoru et les ramena à la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un biberon et deux cafés.

Il reprit Kaoru et le cala sur son bras avec des gestes qui dénotaient une certaine habitude.

_ Longue. Le dossier n'a réellement été clos qu'il y a deux semaines. Tu pourras en discuter directement avec Ryo demain. C'est l'avocat de la famille.

Kasamatsu se creusa la cervelle pour remettre un visage sur le prénom, mais en vain.

_ Pas sûr que tu t'en rappelles. Sakurai Ryo, le shooting guard de Too qui passait son temps à s'excuser.

En même temps, Aomine montra une photo de l'équipe de Too au lycée.

_ Ah, lui ! Il est avocat ?

_ Oui, et il a arrêté de s'excuser pour rien. Sûrement le fait d'avoir un compagnon qui s'appelle Akashi Seijuro !

Voyant l'air abasourdi de Kasamatsu, Aomine laissa échapper un rire. Ça dérangea Kaoru qui venait de terminer son biberon. L'enfant s'agita un instant avant de se caler plus confortablement.

_ Hep, hep, hep, bonhomme ! On s'endort pas tout de suite !

Aomine se leva et porta le bébé sur son épaule. Il lui tapota le dos jusqu'à entendre un rot sonore.

_ Allez, à la sieste !

_ Je vais m'en aller, Aomine, déclara Kasamatsu. J'ai déjà pas mal de réponses. Je vais étudier le dossier. On se voit demain ? Je passe te chercher ?

_ Demain ? Ah, oui ! Oui, je veux bien. Vers 11 heures, c'est possible ? Il y a environ une heure de route pour rentrer à la maison.

Intrigué par la formulation, Kasamatsu demanda :

_ Ce n'est pas chez Kuroko-san et Kagami-san ?

_ Non, c'est une grande maison de campagne qui appartient à Seijuro et dont nous avons fait notre QG. C'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons tous nous retrouver, alors c'est devenu la maison de tout le monde. Donc c'est bon pour onze heures ?

_ Oui, ça ira. A demain. Repose-toi bien, Aomine.

_ Bon retour, Kasamatsu.

Puis Kasamatsu partit, bien décidé à étudier à fond ce dossier qui le replongeait dans son adolescence.

Resté seul avec son filleul, Aomine emmena celui-ci jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le borda, alluma le baby phone et alla à son tour se coucher. Il retournerait à l'hôpital dans la soirée pour une heure ou deux avant de revenir chez lui.

Il rêva du lycée, de Kise - blond, élégant, bruyant Kise -, de la WinterCup et de Kasamatsu.

Pas celui qu'il venait de voir, mais la dernière image qu'il gardait de lui. Brisé, effondré après la défaite de Kaijo face Too, mais restant droit et fier pour ses coéquipiers.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Kasamatsu se présenta chez Aomine, ce fut un métis reposé et en civil qui vint lui ouvrir. Kasamatsu lui-même avait abandonné le costume pour un ensemble plus décontracté.

_ Entre, je termine de rassembler les affaires de Kaoru. Pas qu'il manquera quoi que ce soit là-bas, mais je préfère être sûr... Et bonjour !

Amusé de voir Aomine en parrain poule, Kasamatsu rejoignit le salon. Il fut accueilli par les babillements d'un Kaoru surexcité qui semblait avoir compris qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Debout contre les barreaux de son parc, le petit blond parut ravi de revoir l'inspecteur. Ce dernier se dirigea vers lui, mais pas vraiment sûr de lui, n'osa pas le prendre dans ses bras. Il préféra s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et entamer un dialogue fait de signes et de mots sans grand sens pour lui, mais qui semblaient beaucoup plaire à l'enfant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aomine lui signala qu'il était prêt.

_ J'ai trouvé une place juste en face de chez toi.

_ Parfait. Tu préfères porter Kaoru ou son siège-auto ?

Kasamatsu tendit la main sans hésiter en direction de l'accessoire.

_ Pas à l'aise avec les enfants ? demanda Aomine.

_ Pas l'habitude, marmonna en réponse Kasamatsu, vexé par le sourire moqueur du métis.

_ T'inquiète pas, on est tous passé par là. Tu verras, ce soir, tu l'auras prise, l'habitude !

Un peu inquiet, Kasamatsu suivit Aomine hors de chez lui puis le guida jusqu'à la voiture.

Ils croisèrent les résidents du premier étage en bas de l'immeuble. Un grand blond avec des tatouages en forme de moustaches de renard sur les joues interpella Aomine.

_ Ça y est Aho-ji-san ? Tu t'es casé ?

Le métis rétorqua avec un grand sourire :

_ Et toi, Naruto-chan ? Pas trop mal aux fesses ?

Kasamatsu regarda son compagnon de route, un peu choqué. L'un des bruns qui accompagnait Naruto s'en aperçut.

_ Vous inquiétez pas, Aomine-san parle de la chute magistrale que mon crétin de beau-frère a faite dans les escaliers avant-hier... Ceci dit, vous êtes vraiment le nouveau copain d'Aomine-san ?

Complètement perdu, Kasamatsu lança un appel au secours muet à Aomine.

_ Ok, vu qu'on est de toute manière en retard, autant faire les présentations ! De droite à gauche : Uchiwa Itachi et son compagnon, Uzumaki Naruto. Puis Sasuke, le frère d'Itachi et son amie, Haruno Sakura. Et enfin, Nara Shikamaru et Kakashi Hayate. Si je me souviens bien, Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru sont ceux censés habiter ici... Et Kakashi-sensei était leur professeur de lycée...

_ Enchanté, mais nous ne savons toujours pas qui est ton charmant compagnon, Aomine-san, rétorqua le professeur en question. Kise sait que tu le trompes ?

Aomine perdit aussitôt son air joueur.

_ Kise eu un grave accident avant-hier. Il est dans le coma, les médecins ne savent pas quand il va se réveiller. Kasamatsu-san ici présent était au lycée avec lui, et c'est aussi l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête.

Les six prirent aussitôt une mine inquiète qui n'avait rien d'artificiel.

_ N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose, commenta Sakura, et je parle en notre nom à tous.

_ Merci à vous. Bonne journée, on est attendu.

_ Bon courage !

Ils reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à la voiture sans autre interruption. Le trajet vers la maison fut ponctué uniquement par la voix d'Aomine indiquant les directions et les babillements joyeux de Kaoru.

En arrivant devant la maison de campagne, Kasamatsu fut surpris et un peu inquiet de voir un nombre important de voitures déjà garées. Il ne put retenir une exclamation.

_ Mais vous êtes combien ?

Aomine éclata de rire.

_ Au dernier recensement, 22 adultes et 19 enfants, plus un en route. Avances encore un peu, il doit rester une place entre Tetsu et Atsushi.

_ Parce que vous avez des places réservées, s'étonna Kasamatsu, pas encore tout à fait remis des chiffres annoncés par son copilote.

Le sourire d'Aomine perdura.

_ Oh oui ! Sinon, ça aurait été la guerre pour les places de parking !

Kasamatsu put effectivement se garer à l'emplacement indiqué. Ils descendirent de la voiture et l'inspecteur se retrouva chargé du sac d'affaires du bébé, tandis qu'Aomine portait Kaoru.

_ Allez viens, vu le soleil, ils doivent tous être dehors.

Le brun suivit le métis qui contourna la vaste maison - une ancienne auberge ?- pour arriver devant un grand espace vert.

Ils furent rapidement remarqués par Kuroko.

_ Ah, bonjour, Daiki, Kasamatsu-san !

_ Yo Tetsu!

_ Bonjour, Kuroko-san.

_ Entrez vite, vous êtes les derniers, Kagami-kun vient de mettre cuire les premières grillades.

En effet, un peu plus loin, le grand roux s'agitait autour d'un immense barbecue.

Les trois hommes s'avancèrent vers lui, mais furent interrompus par la ruée d'une dizaine d'enfants hurlant des « Dai-ji, Dai-ji ». Aomine eut tout juste le temps de donner Kaoru à Kuroko avant de se faire submerger.

_ Doucement les terreurs ! Dites bonjour à mon invité d'abord !

Les protestations du métis restèrent sans effet, chose compréhensible vu sa position, allongé au sol, les enfants lui grimpant dessus à qui mieux mieux.

Trois adolescents les rejoignirent, portant chacun un enfant de moins de trois ans.

_ Les enfants.

La voix de Kuroko suffit à ramener le calme. Visiblement son autorité était bien plus importante que celle d'Aomine.

Celui-ci put enfin se relever et s'épousseta tant bien que mal.

Kasamatsu ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit que le grand Aomine Daiki se roulerait par terre avec des enfants, il lui aurait conseillé de se faire interner.

Aomine le remarqua.

_ Rigole ! On verra bien quand ce sera ton tour ! Parce que quand ils vont savoir que Kasamatsuchi, c'est toi, tu vas devenir leur nouvel oncle préféré !

Ces paroles ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et les enfants entourèrent le brun.

_ C'est vrai, c'est toi ?

_ Ryouta-ji était déjà blond au lycée ?

_ Il joue bien au basket, hein ?

_ C'est vrai que tu lui donnais des coups de pieds ?

La voix de Kuroko interrompit le flot de questions, au grand soulagement d'un Kasamatsu dépassé.

_ Plus tard, les questions. Nous allons passer à table, allez vous laver les mains, Satsuki et Tatsuya sont à la salle de bain pour vous aider.

Aussitôt, la petite troupe se dispersa.

_ Je vais aller aider Riko à mettre la table. Tu devrais aller voir à la cuisine, je pense que Satsuki a prévu quelque chose pour Kaoru.

_ Merci Tetsu, on arrive.

De nouveau seuls avec Kaoru, Kasamatsu et Aomine échangèrent un regard d'encouragement. L'un allait rencontrer une famille dont il ignorait faire partie et l'autre allait faire face à l'absence de son meilleur ami.

_ Allez, autant y aller maintenant, que je te fasse un topo sur ta nouvelle famille.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le jardin, saluèrent Kagami toujours occupé avec ses grillades et rejoignirent le gros des troupes.

Aomine déposa Kaoru dans un parc installé à l'ombre, où le bébé rejoignit deux autres enfants du même âge.

_ Ce sont Yuki et Kyo, les derniers de Satsuki, indiqua Aomine. Viens, on va passer par la cuisine.

Ils y retrouvèrent Akashi Seijuro et son compagnon Sakurai Ryo.

_ Kasamatsu-san, bonjour.

_ Akashi-san, Sakurai-san, salua Kasamatsu en retour.

_ Nous pourrons discuter après le repas, indiqua Akashi.

Kasamatsu acquiesça.

_ Daiki, le plat pour les trois petits est dans le micro-onde. Est-ce que vous pourrez emmener les deux derniers saladiers ?

_ Pas de soucis, Ryo, on fera ça.

Puis le couple quitta la pièce par une autre porte.

_ Tu peux prendre celui-là et l'emmener sur la grande table dehors ? Je te suis avec le deuxième et le repas des petits.

Kasamatsu attrapa le plat indiqué et suivit le même chemin que le couple. Il arriva sur une grande terrasse. Une table poussée contre le mur servait visiblement de buffet, avec des piles d'assiettes et des baguettes à disposition. Des tables et chaises de jardin étaient installées sur le reste de la terrasse.

Ils déposèrent leurs saladiers sur le buffet puis se dirigèrent vers une petite table après avoir récupéré Kaoru. Aomine garda la part de Kaoru dans une assiette et apporta le reste à Satsuki pour Kyo et Yuki.

_ On fait manger les enfants en premier, indiqua-t-il en revenant, comme ça ils peuvent retourner jouer ou faire la sieste.

Kasamatsu acquiesça puis demanda :

_ Tu ne vas pas saluer les autres ?

Aomine rit.

_ Oh, non ! Ils passeront de toute manière par ici à un moment ou à un autre pour te parler, alors je m'économise !

_ Alors tu peux peut-être en profiter pour me rappeler qui est qui ? Parce qu'en dehors de la Génération des Miracles, je ne remets quasiment aucun nom sur les visages.

_ Ok.

Aomine s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir, rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par Kaoru qui attendait la becquée suivante.

_ On va procéder dans l'ordre. Tu as vu Seijuro et Ryo dans la cuisine, et on en déjà parler en plus. Tu vois les trois adolescents blonds qui pouponnent là-bas ?

La scène était assez drôle, voire un brin surréaliste. Les trois blonds, qui devaient avoir entre quinze et dix-sept ans, avaient des airs de psychopathes en puissance. Les voir gagatiser devant les enfants avait un petit côté irréel.

_ Celui avec la casquette de baseball s'appelle Toua. C'est le fils aîné de Seijuro et Ryo. C'est un lanceur plus que prometteur. Il a déjà reçu des propositions d'équipes pro.

_ Il est encore au lycée, non ?

_ Il termine en avril. Et il devrait commencer à lancer pour les Lycaons en septembre.

_ Il a déjà choisi où il veut jouer ?

Aomine rigola.

_ Rien n'est encore signé, mais c'est un secret de polichinelle. Toua est en admiration devant leur batteur vedette depuis des années. Ensuite, celui avec un petit carnet c'est Youichi, le quaterback de génie des Devils Bats. Il est dans la même classe que Toua et la procédure d'adoption est en cours. Et enfin le plus jeune, Shigeru, 15 ans, petit prodige du Mah-jong, adopté presque en même temps que Toua.

_ Je plains un peu Sakurai-san. Gérer trois adolescents talentueux ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

_ Détrompes-toi. Ils défient plus facilement Seijuro que Ryo. Toua joue en ce moment avec le dernier de la fratrie, Eijun, trois ans. Il a d'ors et déjà décrété que son cadet serait aussi lanceur.

Ils observèrent encore un moment les trois adolescents s'occuper des enfants, les installant à table, les servant et les aidant au besoin.

_ Tu as ensuite Murasakibara Atsushi et Himuro Tatsuya, reprit Aomine en les désignant.

Himuro aidait Satsuki à installer les enfants et Murasakibara déposait ce qui semblait être des desserts sur le buffet. Il était aidé par un grand brun, que Kasamatsu reconnut comme un ancien joueur de Seirin.

_ Ces deux-là n'ont pas d'enfants, mais Tatsuya dirige un orphelinat créé par Seijuro, dont viennent d'ailleurs la plupart des enfants adoptés présents ici. Atsushi est pâtissier, il tient une boutique avec Mitobe Rinnosuke.

Aomine désigna le grand brun repéré par Kasamatsu.

_ Rinnosuke a épousé Satsuki il y a huit ans. Ils ont six enfants. Tu as déjà vu Kyo et Yuki dans le parc tout à l'heure.

_ Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que les deux garçons aux cheveux roses en font partie, interrompit Kasamatsu.

_ Oui, Ryosuke et Haruichi, 7 et 6 ans. Viennent ensuite Duo, 5 ans, Ringo, 3 ans et Yuki et Kyo, 1 an, que tu as vu tout à l'heure.

Aomine désignait les enfants au fur et à mesure qu'il les nommait. Kasamatsu put ainsi identifier Duo, un garçonnet turbulent avec de longs cheveux tressés et d'étonnants yeux violets et Ringo, une petite fille à lunettes habillée de rose et blanc qui jouait avec des billes à côté de son assiette. Au vu de leurs gestes, les deux garçons plus âgés semblaient engagés dans une discussion sur le baseball avec Toua. Ils semblaient mimer des lancers et des frappes, et Toua semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à les empêcher de mimer également les courses.

_ Que fait Momoi-san ? demanda Kasamatsu.

_ Elle a repris le poste de coach de l'équipe de basket de Teiko depuis trois ans, répondit Aomine.

Kasamatsu grimaça. Teiko était réputée pour la qualité des joueurs qu'ils parvenaient à recruter. Ajoutez à cela les talents d'un coach du niveau de Momoi et vous aviez la recette pour une équipe gagnante.

_ Avec quels résultats ? demanda-t-il.

Seul le sourire éclatant et un brin supérieur d'Aomine lui répondit.

Ils furent rejoints à ce moment par un homme brun très souriant.

_ Daiki ! Tu vas bien ? Shin-chan m'a raconté... Je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu...

_ Oui, Tetsu m'a dit. Kasamatsu, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Takao Kazunari ?

_ Ah oui, bonjour Kasamatsu-san, s'exclama le nouveau venu.

_ Bonjour, Takao-san. Tu jouais pour Shutoku en tant que point guard, c'est ça ?

Le sourire de Takao se fit encore plus éclatant.

_ Tu te souviens de moi, c'est cool ! Ah, je crois que Taiga a besoin d'aide, je file !

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner en courant. Le passage de Takao leur avait rappelé la situation de Kise, mais sa bonne humeur avait empêché l'atmosphère de s'alourdir.

_ Ce courant d'air est casé avec notre tsundere national Midorima Shintarou depuis le lycée, reprit Aomine.

_ Le Shintarou qui s'occupe de Kise à l'hôpital ? demanda l'inspecteur.

Aomine acquiesça.

_ Que fait Takao-san ?

_ Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? s'étonna Aomine. Pourtant sa tête est partout en ce moment ! Rien que ce matin, ils faisaient tout un pataquès aux infos sur le concert d'hier soir annulé au dernier moment !

_ Le concert... Attends, c'est lui, Kazu ! Le chanteur des Eagle Eyes ? Je ne l'avais même pas reconnu !

Kasamatsu était estomaqué. L'un de ses anciens adversaires était devenu chanteur d'un groupe de rock relativement connu et il n'avait jamais fait le lien entre les deux.

Aomine rigola.

_ T'inquiète pas, peu de monde le reconnaît sans son maquillage. Ça lui permet de rester tranquille dans la vie quotidienne. En tout cas, avec leurs deux jobs prenants, Shintarou et Kazu n'ont pas d'enfants pour le moment.

_ Pour le moment ? releva Kasamatsu.

_ Ils envisagent d'adopter dans quelques années, développa Aomine.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Kasamatsu reprit.

_ C'est assez étonnant de constater qu'autant de couples se soient formés dans un groupe qui s'est connu au lycée. Et surtout autant de couples gays.

_ Ouais, Teppei nous appelle la Génération Arc-en-Ciel...

Kasamatsu laissa échapper un rire.

_ Allez on continue. Tetsu et Taiga sont aussi ensemble depuis le lycée. Ils ont adopté Haruhi il y a cinq ans et Ryoma trois.

Aomine lui montra les deux petits que Kasamatsu avait déjà rencontrés à l'hôpital. Haruhi, une petite brune à lunettes très timide, jouait à la dînette avec ses cousines autour d'un service à thé. Quant à Ryoma, il jonglait avec une raquette et une balle de tennis, casquette blanche vissée sur la tête.

_ On a fait le tour de la Génération des Miracles, on passe ensuite à Seirin, poursuivit Aomine.

Kasamatsu nota qu'Aomine n'évoquait pas sa propre situation. Ils furent interrompus avant qu'il puisse lui en faire la remarque.

Kagami apportait les grillades, donnant le signal du début du repas.

_ Ah non, ce sera pour plus tard, déclara Aomine. A table !

Aomine emmena Kaoru rejoindre Yuki et Kyo pour une sieste digestive à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le reste des enfants repartit jouer, sous la surveillance des trois adolescents blonds.

Kasamatsu découvrit les joies de repas de famille, lui qui était plutôt solitaire. Il s'étonna lui-même de prendre part aux conversations autour de lui.

Tous semblaient ravis de le revoir et de l'accueillir comme un cousin trop longtemps perdu de vue. Voyant qu'il s'intégrait bien, Aomine s'éloigna, partant échanger potins et nouvelles, notamment avec son ancien capitaine, Imayoshi, marié à l'ancienne coach de Seirin, Aida Riko.

La fin du repas arriva bien trop vite au goût de certains. Laissant les autres profiter de l'après-midi ensoleillé, Aomine et Kasamatsu suivirent Akashi et Sakurai à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent près de trois heures plus tard, l'inspecteur avaient des réponses à ses questions et quelques pistes à suivre.

Sakurai proposa d'emmener Aomine récupérer sa moto et de passer à l'hôpital sur le chemin du retour.

Midorima avait appelé pour donner des nouvelles, mais ça ne faisait pas le même effet qu'une visite. Shigeru s'incrusta dès qu'il sut qu'il aurait la possibilité de monter sur la moto d'Aomine.

Kasamatsu se retrouva donc seul avec Akashi qui l'abandonna avec un sourire un peu sadique aux bons soins des enfants. Ceux-ci n'attendaient que ça pour profiter de ce nouvel oncle.

Il découvrit ainsi le reste des neveux et nièces d'Aomine.

Riko et Imayoshi avaient eu deux enfants, Gin, 5 ans, qui possédait le même sourire que son père et Rukia, 4 ans, qui avait déjà un caractère bien trempé, qu'elle tenait certainement de sa mère.

Trois autres anciens joueurs de Seirin avaient eu des enfants. Koganei Shinji, dont l'épouse était décédée deux ans auparavant, avait deux enfants qu'il élevait seul. Ikki, sept ans, tenait aussi peu en place que son père et Shoyo, cinq ans, semblait prendre le même chemin. L'aîné semblait avoir des rollers greffés aux pieds et le plus jeune se débattait avec un ballon de volley encore un peu gros pour lui.

Izuki Shun était divorcé et élevait également seul deux enfants. Sousuke, sept ans, jouait au petit soldat et semblait avoir un sens de l'humour aussi décalé que son père. Il s'attirait d'ailleurs les foudres de sa soeur jumelle, Chidori, jeune surdouée aux longs cheveux bleus retenus par un noeud rouge.

Tsuchida et son épouse avaient un fils de six ans, Sakamichi, qui pour le moment apprenait à pédaler sur un tricycle.

Kasamatsu fut rapidement débordé par les enfants. Toua et Youichi lui vinrent en aide et proposèrent divers jeux aux plus petits.

Lorsque Aomine revint en fin d'après-midi, il découvrit Kasamatsu en pleine partie de Cluedo. Il affrontait Toua et Youichi et perdait lamentablement. Il faut dire que Eijun avait élu domicile sur ses genoux et ne cessait de gribouiller sur sa feuille réponse.

Aomine récupéra Kaoru et s'approcha des joueurs. Toua venait de remporter la dernière partie.

_ J'ai oublié de te prévenir que les trois frères psychopathes gagnent toujours au Cluedo... A croire qu'ils trichent... déclara Aomine, faisant sursauter Kasamatsu qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

_ Daiki-ji-san, ce n'est pas parce que tu es nul au Cluedo que cela signifie que nous trichons, rétorqua Toua. D'ailleurs pour l'affaire en cours, on dirait bien à l'inspecteur d'aller soupçonner l'ex-femme dans un host-club à Shibuya avec une grosse somme d'argent...

_ Mais on n'est pas sûr qu'il nous croit, poursuivit Youichi. Enfin, au cas où, le host-club s'appelle le G-boys.

Interloqué, Kasamatsu regarda Aomine qui acquiesça.

_ S'ils le disent, tu devrais aller y jeter un oeil.

Kasamatsu acquiesça sans vraiment comprendre.

_ Par contre, j'aimerai rentrer, si ça ne te dérange pas, poursuivit Aomine.

_ Ah, bien sûr, allons-y. Merci pour le jeu, Toua, Youichi.

_ De rien, Kasamatsu-san, vous êtes un bon adversaire, répondit Toua.

_ Rentrez bien, Kasamatsu-san, Daiki-ji-san. Kaoru part aussi ? demanda Youichi.

Aomine acquiesça et les deux garçons se levèrent pour faire un câlin à leur cousin. Puis les deux adultes s'éloignèrent vers les voitures, saluant au passage ceux qu'ils croisaient.

Une fois installés, Kasamatsu se tourna vers Aomine.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de host-club ?

Aomine soupira.

_ Une longue histoire. Tu viens à l'hôpital demain ?

_ Je passerai sûrement dans l'après-midi. Mais quel est le rapport ?

_ Je t'expliquerai à ce moment-là, répondit Aomine, juste avant de bailler. Pas le courage maintenant. Tu vas savoir rentrer ?

_ Ça devrait aller, tu peux dormir si tu veux.

_ Merci.

Kasamatsu n'avait pas quitté l'allée que Aomine dormait déjà, tout comme Kaoru à l'arrière.

Bien plus tard, après qu'il ait raccompagné Aomine et Kaoru jusque chez eux, Kasamatsu se dit ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une journée aussi animée. Il songea qu'il devrait peut-être reprendre contact avec les quelques amis de Kaijo qu'il n'avait pas complètement perdu de vue au fil des ans. Il s'endormit en repensant à la scène où Aomine se roulait par terre avec les enfants et pensa qu'il aimerait bien en voir encore, des scènes comme ça.

De son côté, Aomine nourrit rapidement Kaoru, le borda et alla s'effondrer dans son lit. Il avait quelques jours de repos avant de reprendre le travail le mercredi suivant, mais selon l'état de Kise, il demanderait peut-être un congé plus long.

Il rêva de Kise et Kaoru riant aux éclats et de Kasamatsu, un bébé sur les genoux, souriant tendrement, tel qu'il l'avait surpris en revenant de l'hôpital.

_... quand je suis revenu, il jouait au Cluedo avec Toua et Youichi, avec Eijun sur les genoux. Tu avais raison, Kise. Il fait déjà partie de la famille.

Assis à côté du lit du blond, Aomine lui racontait la journée de la veille. D'après Midorima, les blessés en coma léger avaient souvent plus ou moins conscience de leur environnement. Entendre des voix connues pouvait aider au réveil.

_ Il doit passer tout à l'heure, faut que je lui parle des trois frères psychopathes. Tu vas pouvoir rigoler encore une fois ! Ils adorent Kaoru, ils ne voulaient pas le laisser partir, hier. Toua viendra sûrement le garder à la maison un de ses soirs, quand j'aurai repris le boulot.

Des coups discrets à la porte interrompirent le monologue d'Aomine.

_ Ah, bonjour, Kasamatsu !

_ Bonjour, Aomine ! Comment ça va ? Et Kise ?

_ Ça va. Kise est stable, je lui racontai la journée d'hier. Parait que nous entendre pourrait l'aider à se réveiller. Même si j'ai l'air débile à parler tout seul...

Kasamatsu ne put retenir une pique.

_ Pas plus que d'habitude...

Aomine se mit à rire, à la grande surprise de l'inspecteur.

_ T'es pas le premier à me le dire ! Allez, installe-toi, j'ai une histoire à te raconter.

Kasamatsu prit place sur le deuxième siège.

_ Seijuro et Ryo ont adopté Toua et Shigeru il y a deux ans. Ce n'était pas des enfants faciles. Ils avaient eu maille à partir avec la justice plusieurs fois malgré leur jeune âge. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on les a rencontrés. Toua a été impliqué dans une histoire de paris illégaux.

_ A quinze ans ?

_ Ouais, il a été élevé par une bookmaker qui exploitait son talent de lanceur.

_ Il est vraiment si bon que ça ?

Aomine acquiesça.

_ Il a une bonne technique, une excellente maîtrise de la balle et surtout c'est un sacré manipulateur.

_ Manipulateur ?

_ Psychologue, si tu préfères. Il sait parfaitement analyser et influencer les pensées de son adversaire, expliqua Aomine.

_ Il bluffe, tu veux dire ?

_ Oui et non, le bluff fait partie de ses armes, mais ce n'est que l'une d'entre elles. Il est de toute manière impossible de savoir s'il bluffe ou s'il est sérieux. Tu t'en rendras compte si un jour tu le vois jouer au poker ou au baseball...

_ Tu parlais de paris illégaux ? demanda Kasamatsu.

_ Un jeu appelé One Outs, dérivé du baseball, répondit Aomine. Un batteur, un lanceur. Le batteur gagne s'il envoie la balle dans le champ extérieur. Il perd si le lanceur fait trois strikes. La série de Toua a été interrompue après 250 victoires.

_ Tu veux dire que personne n'a été capable d'envoyer l'un de ses lancers dans le champ extérieur ? s'étonna Kasamatsu.

Aomine acquiesça.

_ Il est très bon.

_ Comment a-t-il atterri chez Akashi-san et Sakurai-san ? demanda l'inspecteur.

_ C'est moi qui l'ait arrêté, et Ryo a été son avocat. Il a réussi à tout mettre sur le dos de la bookmaker. Seijuro a été impressionné par l'intelligence tactique de Toua, l'a rencontré et l'a adopté dans la foulée.

_ Et Shigeru-kun ?

_ Sensiblement la même chose. Un collègue l'a récupéré dans une salle de Mah-jong clandestin. Il était en train de dépouiller un clan mafieux. Il est orphelin et avait fugué du centre d'accueil où il vivait. Quand je l'ai vu arriver au poste, je me suis dit que Seijuro allait l'adorer. Donc je les ai présentés.

_ Et ?

_ Bingo, Seijuro a craqué. Mais Shigeru ne faisait absolument pas confiance aux adultes, il refusait de signer les papiers d'adoption, puis il ne cessait de s'enfuir. C'est finalement Ryo qui l'a apprivoisé, en se faisant régulièrement battre à plate couture au Mah-jong, avec le sourire ! Le fait que Toua se soit comporté en grand frère pas trop chiant alors qu'il venait lui aussi d'être adopté a aussi aidé.

_ Et le dernier ? Youichi-kun ?

_ La procédure est encore en cours. Il s'appelle Hiruma Youichi, il est le capitaine et stratège de l'équipe de football américain du lycée où va Toua. Ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire ! Youichi a la mauvaise habitude de tenir des carnets dans lesquels il consigne tous les motifs de chantage qu'il peut trouver. Autant te dire que ces deux-là ont leur lycée sous leur coupe... Seijuro rayonne de fierté à chaque fois qu'ils lui racontent un de leurs tours pendables...

_ Et pour l'adoption ?

_ Je ne devrais pas trop t'en parler alors que la procédure n'est pas terminée, mais tu fais partie de la famille. Youichi est battu par son père. Toua l'a convaincu de porter plainte. Bien sûr, Seijuro et Ryo n'ont pas pu résister à ce troisième psychopathe, qui passait déjà tout son temps libre à la maison... Ils ont mis tout le poids du nom Akashi dans la balance, donc le résultat ne fait aucun doute.

_ Je comprends mieux. Mais comment sont-ils au courant pour l'enquête sur l'accident de Kise ?

Aomine sourit, le même sourire malicieux et supérieur dont Kasamatsu se rappelait.

_ Quand je t'ai dit lycée, j'aurai dû dire ville. Parce qu'avec l'influence du nom Akashi en plus de leurs talents respectifs... Et ils sont aussi protecteurs que leur père envers la famille.

_ Comme avec les enfants ? demanda Kasamatsu.

_ Oui. L'ex de Kise a fait du mal à leur oncle, donc ils ont dû réunir un dossier long comme le bras sur ses faits et gestes. Et dès qu'ils ont su pour l'accident, ils ont dû mener leur petite enquête.

Kasamatsu soupira.

_ Je me sens un peu inutile si deux gamins de 17 ans résolvent les affaires à ma place en moins de 48 heures...

Aomine sourit à nouveau.

_ Ils font souvent cet effet-là ! Mais Ryo a réussi les convaincre que faire justice soi-même comme ils en avaient l'habitude n'était pas toujours la meilleure solution, surtout si vous avez les relations qu'il faut pour que ce soit encore plus efficace en passant par la voie légale ! Donc ils te donnent juste un petit coup de pouce, et ils te laissent gérer la suite !

_ Ils me font juste gagner du temps, c'est ça ? Je pense que je peux vivre avec ça, soupira Kasamatsu. Surtout si c'est pour Kise.

La conversation se poursuivit encore un peu sur la suite de l'enquête, puis Kasamatsu prit congé.

Resté seul au chevet du blond, Aomine resta un moment silencieux.

_ Dépêche-toi de te réveiller, ton capitaine adoré est de retour. Faut que tu vois comment il a changé, dit-il finalement, avant de se lever et partir.

Au cours des jours suivants, les deux hommes ne se virent pas. Kise fut réopéré avec succès, puis transféré dans un autre service. Le nombre de machines autour du lit diminua, mais le blond ne se réveilla pas.

Aomine reprit le travail, laissant Kaoru à la garde de Kuroko pendant la journée, comme l'enfant en avait l'habitude. Le petit bleu était en effet assistant maternel et gardait quatre enfants de moins de trois ans pendant la journée, dont le petit blond. Kaoru était ravi de retrouver ses compagnons de jeux. En revanche, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa ne jouait plus avec lui et dormait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il avait cependant l'habitude de vivre chez Aomine lorsque Kise était en déplacement et s'en accommodait plutôt bien.

Du côté de Kasamatsu, l'enquête avançait petit à petit. La piste donnée par Toua et Youichi, même s'il fut un peu problématique d'en justifier la provenance, semblait prometteuse.

Quinze jours après l'accident, Kasamatsu fut surpris mais ravi de recevoir un mail d'Aomine.

« Week-end en famille à la maison, ça te dit ? Si oui, rendez-vous à 17h samedi soir devant chez moi. A plus. Aomine. »

Il envoya aussitôt une réponse positive, demandant s'il devait prévoir quelque chose. La réponse ne tarda pas.

« Cool ! Rien, à part ton maillot de bain et tes compétences culinaires, si tu en as ! Sinon, ça sera pizza ! »

Kasamatsu répondit qu'il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller pour éviter la pizza, à quoi répondit par un smiley . Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils échangèrent des messages toute la soirée.

Le week-end se passa très bien, même si Aomine avait oublié de préciser qu'ils seraient les seuls adultes et qu'ils héritaient de la garde des fratries Akashi-Sakurai et Kagami-Kuroko.

Comme l'expliqua Aomine, ils effectuaient une rotation pour que les différents couples puissent profiter d'un week-end de tranquillité de temps en temps. Il était prévu qu'Aomine et Kise gardent Haruhi et Ryoma ce week-end-là, et le métis n'avait pas voulu annuler malgré l'accident du blond. En revanche, lorsque Ryo l'avait appelé en disant que Seijuro et lui avaient une urgence et en demandant s'il pouvait garder leurs quatre garçons, Aomine avait préféré appeler du renfort.

Finalement, Kasamatsu s'accommoda assez bien de la compagnie des enfants et des adolescents. Il fut définitivement adopté lorsqu'il révéla qu'au contraire d'Aomine, il savait parfaitement cuisiner et que les repas du week-end ne se limiteraient pas à des pizzas surgelées.

En rentrant dans son appartement le dimanche soir, Kasamatsu le trouva bien vide et bien calme.

Les semaines suivantes, les deux hommes se croisaient régulièrement au chevet du blond, Aomine souvent accompagné de Kaoru. Kasamatsu prit l'habitude d'écouter quelques minutes Aomine raconter sa journée ou les progrès de Kaoru au blond avant de signaler sa présence.

Lui-même ne savait jamais quoi dire lorsqu'il se trouvait seul dans la chambre et se contentait souvent de veiller en silence. Il fut surpris d'entendre Aomine parler de lui autant que des autres membres de la grande famille que formait la Génération des Miracles, dans les anecdotes qu'il racontait à Kise. Il fut également surpris de découvrir à quel point Aomine le connaissait bien après seulement quelques mois à se côtoyer.

Aomine finit par découvrir cette habitude, un peu par hasard et un peu grâce à une infirmière. La scène les faisait toujours un peu sourire lorsqu'ils s'en rappelaient.

_ Oh, bonjour, Kasamatsu-san ! Vous n'entrez pas aujourd'hui ?

Aomine qui se retourne, Kasamatsu qui esquisse un sourire un peu gêné.

_... Grillé...

Merci l'infirmière !

Après cet épisode, Aomine cessa de s'interrompre à l'arrivée de Kasamatsu. Il poursuivait son récit, et finissait par y inclure le brun, transformant petit à petit son monologue en conversation.

Kasamatsu prit également l'habitude de se joindre à Aomine les week-ends où celui-ci était de baby-sitting à la maison de campagne.

Après six mois, ils mangeaient ensemble au moins un soir par semaine, chez l'un ou chez l'autre si Aomine avait Kaoru, à l'extérieur s'il l'avait laissé à Kuroko pour la soirée. Ils partaient à la maison de campagne un week-end sur deux, presque toujours ensemble.

Il leur arriva même une ou deux fois de sortir ensemble dans un bar gay, en toute amitié, mais ils ne furent à l'aise ni l'un ni l'autre.

Kasamatsu était définitivement intégré à la famille et cette nouvelle amitié empêchait Aomine de sombrer dans le désespoir devant le coma prolongé de son meilleur ami.

Le fait que Kasamatsu ne remplaçait pas Kise fut rapidement établi. Comme Aomine le signala, ils avaient des caractères bien trop différents pour que ce soit possible.

Malgré ce rapprochement, Aomine fut un peu surpris en allant ouvrir sa porte après un coup de sonnette de découvrir un Kasamatsu trempé sur son palier au milieu de la nuit.

_ Kasamatsu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Devant l'état du brun et son manque de réponse, Aomine prit les choses en main.

Il attrapa le brun par les épaules et le fit entrer. Il le débarrassa de ses vêtements mouillés et le conduisit au salon où il l'installa sur un coussin, un plaid sur les épaules.

Puis il fila à la salle de bain, mit le chauffage à fond et commença à faire couler un bain.

Il jeta un oeil au salon, constata que son invité tardif n'avait pas bougé et partit à la cuisine préparer un chocolat chaud.

Lorsqu'il revint au salon, Kasamatsu était recroquevillé dans sa couverture et grelottait.

Aomine s'installa à côté de lui, passa un bras autour des épaules du brun et entreprit de lui faire avaler la boisson chaude. Kasamatsu finit par reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour essayer de se dégager et vouloir attraper la tasse. Aomine le laissa se redresser, mais conserva le récipient. Les mains du brun tremblaient trop pour qu'il boive seul.

Arrivé à la fin de la tasse, Kasamatsu voulut parler, mais Aomine l'en empêcha.

_ Chut. Tu parleras plus tard, on va déjà te réchauffer.

Il déposa la tasse sur la table basse et aida le brun à se lever. Le voyant mal assuré sur ses jambes, le métis se baissa un peu, passa un bras derrière ses genoux, l'autre derrière ses épaules et le souleva. Kasamatsu protesta faiblement puis abandonna, se blottissant un peu plus contre la poitrine solide du métis.

Arrivés à la salle de bain, Aomine se débarrassa du plaid et assit le brun dans la baignoire. Le voyant se détendre, Aomine se déshabilla et s'installa en boxer derrière le brun, lui procurant un support. Il le sentit peu à peu cesser de trembler. Lorsque l'eau finit par refroidir, Aomine s'aperçut que le brun s'était endormi.

Renouvelant l'opération « porté façon mariée », il le sortit de la baignoire et alla le déposer sur le lit de la chambre d'ami - celle qui n'était pas la chambre d'ami occupée par Kise lors de ses visites-.

Il le sécha comme il put, lui enfila un T-shirt et un boxer secs et le glissa sous les draps.

Ensuite, il passa lui-même un survêtement, alla jeter un oeil à Kaoru qui dormait comme un bienheureux et s'installa dans le canapé. Il était bien décidé à veiller, au cas où le brun aurait besoin de quelque chose dans la nuit.

Lorsque Kasamatsu émergea le lendemain, ce fut pour trouver Aomine assis au pied du lit, un plateau avec un petit déjeuner européen posé à proximité.

_ Bonjour.

Le brun tenta de se redresser, rapidement aidé par le métis qui glissa d'autres coussins dans son dos.

_ Tetsu est passé chercher Kaoru, on a la journée pour nous. Tu vas commencer par prendre un solide p'tit dej' et après tu m'expliqueras ce qui t'a amené devant ma porte à 3h du mat' trempé comme une soupe.

Encore trop sonné pour répliquer, Kasamatsu obtempéra. Il engloutit avec plaisir le petit déjeuner, savourant le chocolat chaud et les viennoiseries.

Après une escale par la salle de bain, il fut réinstallé d'office sous les couvertures par un Aomine en mode mère-poule. Le métis reprit sa place au pied du lit et attendit que le brun prenne la parole.

_ Cette nuit... Mon appart'... J'ai tout perdu... Tout...

Voyant le brun prêt à craquer, Aomine se rapprocha et l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à ton appartement ?

_ Incendie... Tout l'immeuble... Il ne reste rien... Juste le sac...

Kasamatsu se redressa brusquement.

_ Où est-il ? Le sac, où est le sac ?

Aomine l'obligea à se recoucher.

_ Si tu parles du sac que tu avais avec toi hier soir, j'ai pris la liberté de l'ouvrir et de mettre à sécher le contenu. J'ai pas fouillé, ni rien.

Rassuré, le brun se calma.

_ Allez raconte, reprit Aomine. Que s'est-il passé ?

Kasamatsu soupira.

_ J'ai été réveillé par l'alarme incendie. Je me suis habillé, j'ai fourré deux trois affaires personnelles dans un sac et je suis sorti de chez moi. J'ai voulu descendre, mais l'escalier était déjà enfumé. J'ai pu passer par l'escalier de secours. Les pompiers étaient déjà là, je crois qu'ils m'ont pris en charge. J'ai voulu attendre que l'incendie soit maîtrisé pour rentrer chez moi, je pensais pas que c'était grave. Ils m'ont dit que pour le moment, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était évacuer les habitants.

Kasamatsu s'interrompit, semblant chercher ses mots. Aomine le laissa faire, continuant de le tenir serré contre lui.

_ Apparemment, le feu a pris à deux endroits différents. Les flammes étaient trop violentes. Kagami-san est venu me voir à un moment donné. Il m'a dit qu'ils essayaient de reloger les habitants pour la nuit. Il m'a proposé d'aller chez eux. Je ne sais plus trop ce que je lui ai répondu, mais il m'a dit que c'était bon si je venais chez toi. La suite est un peu floue.

_ D'accord, dit Aomine. C'est pour ça que Tetsu ne semblait pas surpris quand je l'ai appelé ce matin pour lui demander de venir chercher Kaoru.

Aomine réfléchit.

_ Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Toi tu bouges pas, tu te reposes. Moi, je vais appelé Taiga, on va aller à ton appart', voir ce qu'on peut récupérer. Je vais aussi appeler Seijuro. Quoique le connaissant, il doit déjà être au courant, t'avoir trouvé une série d'appart' à visiter et avoir lancé une enquête sur les responsabilités dans l'incendie.

Puis le métis hésita.

_ Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux. Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un appart' si le tien n'est plus habitable, ou définitivement. En colocation si tu veux.

Amusé malgré la situation par l'air incertain si rare chez le métis, Kasamatsu esquissa un sourire fatigué.

_ D'accord, merci pour tout.

Il s'avéra que le peu d'affaires de Kasamatsu qui avaient été épargnées par l'incendie n'avaient pas survécu aux trombes d'eau déversées par les pompiers. Kagami et Aomine parvinrent cependant à récupérer quelques vêtements qu'ils mirent à sécher à la maison de campagne, ainsi que quelques livres et photos un peu brûlés sur les bords mais que le brun voudrait peut-être garder.

Le reste de l'immeuble n'avait pas eu plus de chance et l'édifice devait être détruit.

Comme Aomine l'avait prévu, Akashi était déjà en train de chercher un responsable, voire un coupable, si comme le pensaient les pompiers, l'incendie était d'origine criminelle.

_ Deux foyers qui se déclarent en même temps dans un immeuble moderne et bien entretenu comme celui-ci, c'est un peu gros comme coïncidence, avait d'ailleurs déclaré Kagami.

Kasamatsu fut soulagé de savoir que quelques affaires avaient pu être sauvées, même si ce n'était pas grand chose. Encore sous le choc, il accepta de rester chez Aomine, au moins le temps de se retourner.

L'enquête démontra qu'il s'agissait bien d'un incendie criminel et que vu l'emplacement des départs de feu, Kasamatsu était visé. Après cette révélation, il était hors de question que le brun quitte le domicile du métis avant que le coupable ait été arrêté. Inquiet pour Kaoru, l'inspecteur tenta bien de refuser. Il n'y avait heureusement pas eu de victimes la première fois, mais rien ne garantissait que le coupable ne recommencerait pas. Aomine régla le problème en confiant l'enfant à Tetsu pour la durée de l'affaire.

Si lui-même ne travaillait pas dessus, le métis en suivait tous les rebondissements. Kasamatsu était en arrêt de travail après le drame. Lorsque le nom d'un certain host club apparut, Aomine n'en fut pas vraiment surpris. Le collègue de Kasamatsu qui dirigeait l'enquête avait reçu l'autorisation de consulter les dossiers dont s'occupait le brun. Il fit donc rapidement le lien entre les deux affaires.

L'enquête sur l'accident de Kise était bloquée depuis plusieurs semaines. Kasamatsu ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur le suspect de sabotage. En revanche, le lien entre l'ex de Kise et le Host-club était clairement établi.

Le fait que le nom du club ressurgisse et que Kasamatsu ait été la cible de l'incendie faisait d'elle le suspect n° 1. Les aînés de la fratrie Akashi étaient furieux de ne rien avoir vu venir et avaient ordonné à tous leurs informateurs de collaborer avec la police, sous peine de représailles.

Après ça, les choses se débloquèrent rapidement. Le pyromane fut arrêté et passa aux aveux. Son confrère mécanicien suivit le même chemin. L'ex-femme de Kise fut arrêtée in extremis alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le pays. Elle fut accusée de deux tentatives de meurtre avec préméditation, tentative de fuite, complicité de destruction de biens publics et privés, tentative de corruption de fonctionnaires, incitation au crime. Le procès fut une simple formalité. L'avocat commis d'office ne réussit qu'à commuer la peine de mort en prison à perpétuité, le tout avec une moue de dégoût qui indiquait tout le bien qu'il pensait de sa cliente.

L'ensemble de l'affaire avait quand même prit trois mois depuis l'incendie et Kasamatsu avait pris ses marques dans l'appartement d'Aomine.

Quand le métis lui posa la question d'un éventuel départ, avec ce petit air gêné que le brun trouvait craquant, ce dernier rougit et marmonna qu'il restait, si Aomine voulait bien de lui comme colocataire. Seul un sourire éclatant lui répondit, le faisant rougir de plus belle.

Kaoru réintégra l'appartement, au grand bonheur de son parrain et de son oncle.

Ils reprirent leurs habitudes, aidés par leur nouvelle promiscuité. Kasamatsu s'impliquait beaucoup dans l'éducation de Kaoru. Il fut aussi ému qu'Aomine lorsque le petit blond fit ses premiers pas et partagea avec lui les nuits blanches des poussées de fièvre lorsqu'il fit ses dents.

L'un ou l'autre indifféremment l'emmenait chez Tetsu ou à la crèche. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare qu'on les prenne pour un couple, ce qu'ils démentaient l'un et l'autre avec véhémence.

Deux à trois fois par mois, ils confiaient Kaoru à l'un de ses oncles ou à sa tante et s'offraient une soirée bière devant la télé. C'était l'une des règles instaurées par Aomine : pas d'alcool quand Kaoru était à la maison.

C'est au cours d'une de ces soirées qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'en dix mois de relation amicale, ils n'avaient que rarement évoqué leurs vies sentimentales respectives. Ils se savaient gays et célibataires tous les deux et ça s'arrêtait là.

Le sujet fut lancé par Aomine, après quelques verres et l'esprit plus très clair. Ils regardaient une série américaine et le métis avoua qu'il suivait la série autant pour la plastique des acteurs que pour l'intrigue.

_ C'est ça ton style de mec ? demanda Kasamatsu. Grand, musclé et pas un sou de jugeotte ?

Aomine haussa les épaules.

_ J'ai pas de style de mec. J'suis attiré par une personnalité, par ce qu'un mec va dégager, son charisme. Pour te dire, le premier avec qui je suis sorti, c'est Tetsu, au collège. Alors, grand, musclé... on repassera... Pour le charisme aussi, tu me diras... Encore que, Tetsu peut être surprenant sur ce point...

Kasamatsu manqua s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière.

_ T'es sorti avec Kuroko-kun ?

_ Ouais ! Bon, on avait quatorze ans, ça a duré trois mois et on s'est juste embrassés. Et toi ?

_ Moi quoi ?

_ Ben ton style de mec !

Kasamatsu réfléchit. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question.

_ Plus grand que moi. Un mec avec une cervelle et qui sait s'en servir. Et qui dégage un truc, qui a un petit quelque chose en plus.

_ Et ton premier ?

_ J'étais attiré par Kise au lycée, mais il ne s'est rien passé.

Aomine, qui était avachi sur le canapé, se redressa pour le regarder.

_ Pourquoi ? Kise est bi, ça aurait pu marcher.

Kasamatsu haussa les épaules.

_ Je le croyais amoureux de Kuroko. Ou de toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Aomine rigola.

_ Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as pensé, mais non, Kise était libre comme l'air. Il collait Tetsu pour énerver Satsuki et plus tard rendre jaloux Taiga.

_ Et pour toi ? Tu ne nies pas, remarqua le brun

_ Au collège, Kise m'amusait. Au lycée, il m'énervait autant qu'il me fascinait par son entêtement. Mais non, on n'est jamais sortis ensemble.

_ Pas que ça t'aurait déplu, fit remarquer Kasamatsu, qui avait noté une pointe de déception dans la voix du métis.

_ Faudrait être fou pour pas voir que Kise est super bien foutu, rétorqua Aomine avec son sourire en coin habituel. Mais il était bien trop surexcité pour moi à l'époque, ça aurait jamais pu marcher. Enfin, quand on voit avec qui je suis sorti ensuite...

Kasamatsu haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Wakamatsu. On a fait l'école de police en même temps.

_ Et vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

_ Quelques semaines, on se ressemble trop pour que ça marche. Mais on a continué à se voir pour le sexe de temps en temps jusqu'à l'année dernière. A part ça, ma vie sentimentale se résume à des coups d'un soir vides de sens. Et toi ?

_ Pas mieux. Première relation à l'université. Ça a duré trois mois. Le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour me convaincre de coucher avec lui.

A la grimace que fit Kasamatsu, Aomine devina que ça ne c'était pas bien terminé.

_ Il m'a laissé tombé le lendemain en me disant que j'étais frigide. J'ai été tellement traumatisé qu'il a fallu attendre presque deux ans pour que je recommence. Ça s'est mieux terminé, mais depuis, c'est le néant total.

Aomine remplit à nouveau leurs verres et porta un toast.

_ A nos célibats ! Kampai !

Kasamatsu le suivit.

Ils finirent par s'endormir au salon et se réveillèrent le lendemain avec mal au crâne et des souvenirs étonnamment précis de leur discussion.

Discussion qui devait refaire surface quelques semaines plus tard.

Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que Kise était dans le coma. Ils avaient fêté les deux ans de Kaoru sans lui. Aomine passait tous les jours à l'hôpital, souvent accompagné du brun, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'amélioration.

Ce soir-là, Kasamatsu prit la décision d'emmener Kaoru chez Kuroko et Kagami. Ceux-ci comprirent bien la situation : il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'Aomine craque ce soir-là.

Lorsque Kasamatsu revint de chez le couple, il trouva l'appartement plongé dans le noir, en dehors de la lumière de la lune qui pénétrait par la baie vitrée du salon. Pourtant les chaussures d'Aomine étaient dans l'entrée.

Le brun découvrit le métis affalé sur le canapé, un pack de canettes de bière à côté de lui. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui apprit qu'une seule était ouverte.

Aomine releva la tête en l'entendant approcher. Il se redressa et Kasamatsu vint s'installer à côté de lui. Aussitôt, le métis s'affala sur son épaule.

_ Un an... ça fait un an que mon meilleur ami est dans le coma... Un an que mon filleul grandit sans son père... Tout ça a cause d'une pouffiasse avide de fric !

En réponse, Kasamatsu le serra contre lui en passant un bras autour de la taille du plus grand. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment en silence.

Puis Kasamatsu voulut se lever. Il fut retenu par une grande main brune qui le fit basculer sur le canapé. Il fut bientôt recouvert par le grand corps souple d'Aomine.

_ Je suis plus grand que toi, souffla le métis.

Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils, cherchant où il voulait en venir.

La lumière de la lune qui éclairait la scène par la baie vitrée ne lui permettait pas de déchiffrer les expressions d'Aomine.

_ J'ai une cervelle et je pense savoir m'en servir un minimum, poursuivit celui-ci.

Cette fois, Kasamatsu comprit et voulut l'interrompre, mais un doigt en travers de ses lèvres l'en empêcha.

_ Et je pense dégager un truc, avoir un petit quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose d'attirant, vu comment tu me dévores des yeux quand on se croise à la salle de bain.

Kasamatsu rougit, soudainement heureux de l'obscurité. Il ne pensait pas qu'Aomine l'aurait remarqué.

Le métis se redressa un peu pour essayer de mieux le voir.

_ Et tu es indéniablement charismatique, Yukio.

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche du métis le fit frissonner. Aomine finit par enlever son doigt pour le laisser répondre.

Kasamatsu prit une grande inspiration.

_ J'ai trente ans, Aomine.

_ Et moi, vingt-huit.

Kasamatsu grogna.

_ Je veux dire que je cherche autre chose qu'une amourette ou un coup d'un soir.

_ Moi aussi je veux plus que ça. Surtout avec toi. Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup et je rentre pile poil dans les critères que tu as utilisé pour décrire ton type de mec.

Kasamatsu rougit à nouveau.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rappellerais...

Aomine sourit.

_ Tu serais surpris de tout ce dont je me rappelle te concernant. Maintenant...

Aomine se laissa retomber sur le brun, qui trouva ce poids supplémentaire plutôt agréable.

_ ... Veux-tu essayer quelque chose avec moi, Yukio ?

Kasamatsu frissonna à nouveau.

_ Quelle durée, cet essai ? demanda-t-il, se tendant déjà vers le corps qui le surplombait.

Il allait céder, ils le savaient tous les deux.

_ Que dirais-tu de toutes nos vies ? répondit Aomine, juste avant de l'embrasser.

Au vu de la réponse enthousiaste du brun, celui-ci était plus que d'accord.

Cette nuit-là, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient aussi compatibles au lit que dans la vie quotidienne et que Kasamatsu était loin d'être frigide.

Lorsque Kasamatsu se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut pour sentir sur son dos le poids d'une panthère paresseuse et sensuelle. Il savoura un instant la sensation du corps chaud qui recouvrait le sien. Puis Aomine bascula sur le côté, entraînant Kasamatsu avec lui, le laissant se retourner. Ils échangèrent un baiser.

_ Bonjour Yukio.

_ Bonjour Daiki. Si tous les réveils à tes côtés sont aussi agréables, je vais m'assurer d'en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

Aomine laissa échapper un rire joyeux.

_ La place t'est réservée pour aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du portable d'Aomine. Celui-ci se leva en grognant, et se mit en quête de l'objet.

Kasamatsu bascula sur le dos et contempla le plafond un instant avant de se lever et de rassembler ses affaires pour aller se laver. Il avait un peu de mal à réaliser.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix joyeuse d'Aomine.

_ C'était Shintarou ! Kise est réveillé ! Tu entends, Kise est réveillé ! Dépêche-toi, on fonce à l'hôpital !

_ Génial ! ... Mais prends quand même le temps de t'habiller !

_ Ah oui, oups !

Le métis se mit à courir partout, cherchant des habits, tout en continuant de répéter « Kise est réveillé ! ».

Bien que ravi de savoir le blond réveillé et pressé de le rencontrer à nouveau, Kasamatsu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. Qu'allait devenir leur relation naissante ? Il avait bien vu au travers des non-dits d'Aomine que celui-ci éprouvait pour le blond des sentiments bien plus forts qu'il ne voulait le dire. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas lui en vouloir, ses propres sentiments pour le blond étant assez confus. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié depuis le lycée et avait appris à connaître le Kise de 28 ans au travers des récits d'Aomine et du reste de la famille. Il s'était alors dit qu'il allait sans doute également beaucoup aimer cette nouvelle version du blond. Mais maintenant, il était avec Aomine, et absolument pas parce qu'il était une solution de repli ou un choix par défaut.

Le voyant planté au milieu de la chambre, sourcils froncés, Aomine vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui planta un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et glissa son doigt entre les yeux du brun, aplatissant les rides.

_ Ça ne change rien pour nous deux. On est ensemble, Yukio, si tu le veux toujours.

Le brun se força à sourire.

_ Oui, c'est ce que je veux.

Puis il rougit. Sa réponse ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des voeux de mariage...

Une demi-heure après, ils étaient à l'hôpital. Ils découvrirent un Kise tout sourire qui leur expliqua qu'il les avait entendu à chaque fois qu'ils étaient venus et qu'il était désolé de ne pas leur avoir répondu.

Aomine et Kasamatsu se regardèrent puis rirent. Cette réaction était tellement typique du blond !

Celui-ci devrait rester à l'hôpital encore quelques semaines pour de la rééducation. Il pourrait ensuite sortir, à condition de ne pas être seul à son domicile.

Aussitôt, Kasamatsu et Aomine proposèrent qu'il prenne la chambre d'ami chez eux. Il serait ainsi avec son fils. Kise avait en effet hâte de rattraper le temps perdu avec Kaoru.

Une fois les détails réglés, Shintarou quitta la chambre, les laissant seuls.

_ J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer, reprit Kise, avec un air sérieux qui ne lui était pas familier.

Aomine et Kasamatsu échangèrent un regard.

_ Nous aussi on a quelque chose à te dire.

Le blond hésita, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

_ Allez-y !

_ On est ensemble, lâcha Aomine.

_ Ensemble... Comme en couple ? Mais c'est super ! s'extasia Kise.

Sa joie semblait un peu fausse, mais les deux autres mirent ça sur le compte de sa surprise.

Après quelques minutes où Kise continua de se réjouir et de dire à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble, Kasamatsu finit par l'interrompre.

_ Et toi ? Que voulais-tu nous dire ?

Aussitôt Kise s'assombrit, à leur grande surprise.

_ Oh, ça ? Rien d'important, finalement.

Les deux amants échangèrent un nouveau regard. Kise leur cachait quelque chose. Ils choisirent cependant de ne pas relever. Ils auraient tout leur temps pour cuisiner le blond lorsqu'il viendrait habiter chez eux.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, il devint clair que si physiquement l'état de Kise s'améliorait, moralement c'était loin d'être le cas. Midorima accéléra la procédure lui permettant de sortir de l'hôpital, à la demande d'Aomine et Kasamatsu. Ceux-ci pensaient que le mal-être de Kise avait quelque chose à voir avec leur mise en couple, mais ils avaient du mal à voir quoi.

Ce ne fut que six mois plus tard qu'ils découvrirent la vérité.

Kise avait reprit le travail et parlait de retourner chez lui avec Kaoru. Aomine et Kasamatsu ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, pas plus que l'enfant qui refusait de quitter son parrain et son oncle qui l'avaient élevé pendant un an. Cependant, face au projet de départ du blond, ils décidèrent de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Kaoru fut une nouvelle fois confié à un Kuroko un peu moqueur.

Installés au salon, une bière à la main, Kise ne put échapper à la conversation.

_ Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu voulais nous avouer le jour où tu t'es réveillé ?

Devant la pression exercée par les deux amants, Kise finit par céder.

_ J'étais amoureux de vous au lycée. De vous deux.

Pas totalement surpris par la révélation, Aomine et Kasamatsu attendirent la suite.

_ Je savais qu'Aominechi me repousserait, mais j'ai longtemps regretté de ne pas avoir tenté ma chance avec toi, Kasamatsuchi.

Entendre de nouveau ces surnoms donna le sourire aux deux concernés.

_ Et puis tu as quitté le lycée et j'ai oublié mes sentiments pour toi, Kasamatsuchi. Ça a été plus dur pour Aominechi, mais au fil du temps, ça s'est transformé en amitié très forte.

Aomine acquiesça. Il avait parfaitement compris les sentiments du blond à l'époque, mais avait choisi de les ignorer, il ne se sentait pas le courage de le repousser ou de les accepter.

_ Ensuite, elle est arrivée. Aominechi ne l'aimait pas, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Tant pis, je ne regrette pas, elle m'a laissé le plus beau des trésors, Kaoru-chan. Mais ça a été dur. Et Aominechi était là pour moi. Je suis retombé doucement amoureux.

Kasamatsu serrait la main d'Aomine dans la sienne à lui en faire mal. La prise tout aussi forte qu'exerçait le métis en réponse le rassurait. Entendre ces révélations les chamboulait bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

_ J'allais me déclarer le jour de l'accident. Quand j'ai repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait, vous étiez là tous les deux. J'étais tellement heureux ! Mais je n'ai pas pu me réveiller.

Cette fois, le blond pleurait. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard, se levèrent et vinrent s'installer de part et d'autre du blond. Kise se laissa aller contre eux.

_ Ensuite, j'ai attendu chacune de vos visites avec impatience. Et je suis encore tombé amoureux. De vous deux. C'est ça que je voulais vous dire en me réveillant. Je me disais que peut-être cette fois j'aurai une chance.

Kise hoqueta.

_ Alors quand vous m'avez dit que vous étiez ensemble...

Une bouche vorace le coupa en l'embrassant, tandis qu'une autre plongeait dans son cou pour lui mordiller la nuque.

_ Baka ! gronda Aomine. Nous t'attendions...

_... Depuis tout ce temps, poursuivit Kasamatsu.

_ Ryouta...

Et Kise sourit.

KR-KY-AD

**Et voilà**, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !

J'envisage dans le même univers d'écrire sur d'autres couples cités dans cette histoire (le trio Kyoshi, Teppei et Hyuga en fera forcément partie, de même que le couple Momoi-Mitobe et la famille Akashi-Sakurai). Si vous avez des idées, un couple qui vous intéresse plus particulièrement n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

A bientôt !


End file.
